


Ruff 'n' Puff

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys have gone from harassing the Powerpuff Girls in the middle of the night to playful teasing and banter. One night, Buttercup decides to take their rivalry up a notch. This story was based on a picture done by Xierra099 (https://baraag.net/@xierra099/103459365564202925)
Kudos: 6





	Ruff 'n' Puff

The City of Townsville had slept peacefully these past few weeks. Its citizens were utterly unaware of the hassle that the Rowdyruff Boys created in the middle of the night. They would float outside the Powerpuff Girls’ bedroom, throwing rocks at their window and taunting them from the street. They didn’t yell or scream their insults. But they did talk just loud enough for the girls’ super-hearing to wake them up without disturbing anyone else on the street. Many were the time when Blossom would hover to the window, yawning and rubbing her eyes, to meet their male counterparts. But the Rowdyruff boys would hide behind bushes and other houses before they could be seen. It wasn’t until Buttercup got herself involved that it became more of a game than a nuisance. As the Rowdyruff’s threw rocks, the Powerpuff’s would swat them with their lasers from their eyes. As the boys pulled down their pants to moon them, the girls would pull faces in response. They would whisper their insults to each other, which in turn led to jokes and stories about their day. In a few short weeks, the Powerpuff Girls soon looked forward to their midnight banter with the Rowdyruff Boys. It was a friendly and social way to relax after a hard day of school or a tough battle.

One night, the Rowdyruff’s grew bolder. Instead of standing on the opposite side of the street, they decided to move closer to their targets. Each boy took a position outside a circular window. They would tap on the glass to grab the girls’ attention and pull faces to tease them before all three boys turned and pulled down their pants. They pressed their bare asses against the cool glass and hovered in circles, rotating their rear cheeks on the window pane. Bubbles couldn’t but giggle at the childish gesture while Blossom’s head fell into her hand with a sigh. Buttercup, however, had her own plan for retaliation. 

“I’m going to do it,” Buttercup boasted as she scooted herself towards the corner of the bed.

“Oh, Buttercup,” Blossom groaned. “You are not. They’re just having fun. You don’t have to stoop to their level.” 

“Just try to stop me,” Buttercup grinned as she positioned herself in front of the window. As soon as the boys turned around, Buttercup spread her legs for them. Brick, Boomer, and Butch all froze as Buttercup lifted her nightgown over her crotch. Buttercup put her hairless slit on display for the boys. The Rowdyruff’s were stunned as they hovered in the air. They had never expected this kind of reaction from any of the girls. Brick opened his mouth as his arm started to move up and down just below the window pane. Boomer licked his lips as he placed his hands on his head. And Butch, Buttercup’s counterpart, rose to press his dick against the glass. He let Buttercup watch as he furiously masturbated to the sight. He became hard almost instantly and pressed the tip of his cock against the window. 

“Oh my God,” Blossom gasped to Bubbles. She couldn’t hide the grin on her face. “She’s actually doing it.” Bubbles chuckled as Buttercup’s hand shifted between her legs. Keeping her gaze firmly locked on the boys outside, she slowly started to rub her folds. She licked her lips, her eyes darting between each Rowdyruff to watch their reactions. Both Boomer and Brick rubbed the bulges in their pants, while Butch peeled off his clothes and tossed them onto the roof of the house. 

“Yep, exactly what I would’ve done,” Buttercup winked as she turned her body towards him. 

“Come on, bro. Out here?” Brick asked as he looked over at his brother.

“Please,” Butch rolled his eyes. “It’s not like either of you haven’t seen this before. Or did you forget the time that Bubbles found you inside my ass? You were pretty well aware of this later on that day.”

“Did… did Brick really just say that?” Blossom blinked as she turned to Bubbles. 

“Well… remember when I cut my hair, dressed up in Boomer’s clothes, and went to spy on them?” Bubbles nervously asked.

“So the Rowdyruff’s are fucking each other too, huh? Well, it’s not like we don’t play that game already,” Buttercup reached over and grabbed her sister’s hand. “Come on, Blossom. Time for some sis-cest.”

“Buttercup, hang on…” Blossom cried as Buttercup pulled her over and positioned her to face the windows.

“Relax, Bloss. I just want to give ’em a show. I was going to do this to you when they left anyway.” Buttercup bent Blossom over in front of her. She lifted the pink nightgown above her waist and folded it onto her back. She pulled Blossom’s panties down before she pressed her face between the girl’s legs. 

“Just go with it, sis,” Buttercup whispered before pushing her tongue against Blossom’s slit. Buttercup could already taste the dampness of Blossom’s folds. As she slithered her tongue over her sister’s crotch, Buttercup moved her hand back down to her own. She rubbed herself over her slit and clit as her tongue lapped over her sister’s pussy.

“They’re… they’re watching you.” Bubbles gulped as she slid next to Buttercup.

“Good,” Buttercup said between licks. Her hand was now almost a blur on her slit. She didn’t want to cum just yet, but she still wanted to taste her sister. Buttercup rubbed herself until she felt soaked enough for her juices to glisten at the boys in the moonlight. She pulled her hand away and used them both to spread Blossom’s ass cheeks apart. Buttercup dragged her tongue up between them. She looked Butch directly in the eyes as her tongue found her sister’s ass hole. She coated Blossom’s back door in her saliva before sealing her mouth around the small entrance and slipping her tongue inside.

“Oh… fuck…” Blossom groaned as she felt that expert tongue slip inside her.

“Oh… fuck…” Butch cried as his cock twitched in his hands. He hovered as his cum splattered over the outside of the circular window. Thick strands of white goo splashed over the glass, and the boy hung there in the air with a satisfied smile on his face. Buttercup winked at him as she pulled her tongue from her sister’s ass.

“Your turn, Blossom!” With her hands on Blossom’s hips, Buttercup allowed herself to fall back on the bed and pulled Blossom onto her face. Her tongue pushed inside her slit as she started to eat her sister out. Blossom’s face was flushed with both arousal and a little bit of embarrassment. The three girls had masturbated themselves for each other before many times but never had they had an audience like this before. Despite the small amount of humiliation, Blossom desperately wanted to cum. Buttercup’s tongue was swirling inside her soaked depths, lapping and flicking as deep as she could reach. Blossom leaned back a little on her sister’s face as she pressed her hand against her clit. Just like Buttercup did before, Blossom started to rub her clit for the boys. She watched as their eyes darted between herself and Buttercup’s bare cunt. Her breathing turned into panting as her body was brought closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm. Suddenly, Blossom went stiff. She shuddered as she fell backward into Bubbles’ arms. Buttercup pulled her tongue out just in time for Blossom to squirt her climax all over her face. Buttercup’s mouth and chin became drenched in Blossom’s squirt. She returned to idly rub her crotch as she sealed her lips around Blossom’s slit. She started to rub herself for the boys as she drank the last of her sister’s pleasure. After her climax, Blossom rolled off onto the bed. Not caring about the mess on her face, Buttercup lifted herself into the air and floated over to the windows.

“Buttercup, where are you going?” Bubbles asked.

“Don’t… don’t you want to cum too?” Blossom managed to say.

“Oh, I’m gonna cum, Blossom. But not by you or Bubbles.” Buttercup flew past each of the three windows, flicking the latches as she went. The circular panes of glass swung open, and the cool evening air wafted into the room.

“Come on, boys. Let’s see what the three of you can do.”

The Rowdyruff’s glanced at each other before they flew into the room. Thin streaks of red, green, and blue collided with Buttercup’s body as she was thrown onto the bed. Bubbles pulled Blossom out of the way just time and the two girls sat by the headboard to watch their sister. Boomer had ripped his pants off and had his dick in between Buttercup’s lips while their trails of light faded away behind them. But Brick pushed him off the bed. 

“Now, now,” Buttercup chuckled. “No need to fight. There are enough holes for all of you.”

“I know that,” Brick grunted in his gruff voice. “But we can’t share you if Boomer just jumps in like that.”

“Sorry,” Boomer muttered as he climbed back onto the bed. “So, how are we going to do this?” He asked as Brick removed his pants. ” I still want her mouth.” 

“I call dibs on her ass!” Butch cried.

“Looks like I’m on the bottom then,” Brick said as he lay on the bed.

“Suits me just fine,” Buttercup grinned as she climbed on top of him. She positioned herself over his cock. Her pussy was still soaked, and she swallowed his length with ease. She pressed her lips to Brick’s to share the taste of Blossom’s cum with him, but Boomer gripped her dark hair and pulled her from the kiss. As soon as her head was lifted, Boomer pushed his dick slide back between her lips. Much like her cunt, Boomer made sure every inch he had slid toward the back of her throat. Meanwhile, Butch was on his knees behind the girl. His brothers had already started without him, but he didn’t care. He spread Buttercup’s cheeks and pressed his mouth to her ass. He dragged his tongue over her little pucker before slipping it inside. He tried to imitate what he saw Buttercup do to Blossom. His cock was leaking precum like a faucet as he rimmed his female counterpart.

“You having fun down there, Butch?” Boomer laughed.

“What’s he doing?” Brick asked as he tried to look around Buttercup.

“He’s indulging himself,” Boomer said as he moved Buttercup’s head back and forth along the length of his shaft. Brick just rolled his eyes. He should have expected this from his brothers.

“What can I say?” Butch asked as he got to his feet. He pressed the head of his cock against Buttercup’s slick hole and eased himself inside. Buttercup’s groans were muffled around Boomer’s cock at the back of her throat, and Boomer didn’t allow her mouth any rest from his fucking. “I like to give as good as I can take.”

The three boys quickly found a rhythm between themselves. With their hands on Buttercup’s waist, Brick and Butch would pull the horny Powerpuff down on their cocks. Her ass and pussy tightened around them both as the neighboring hole was filled. Each time they pushed her off, Boomer would pull her towards him. Her mouth would be hilted on his cock, and the tip would bump against the back of Buttercup’s throat. She would lick and suck him like he was a straw as she was pulled back down onto the other boys.

“Holy fuck. I think this bitch can suck cock as well as she can eat cunt!”

“Oh, you’d better believe it.” Blossom grinned as she looked up from between Bubbles’ legs. The boys were so preoccupied with Buttercup that they didn’t see the two sisters slip into a sixty-nine position on the other side of the bed.

“Yeah, she’s pretty good,” Bubbles smirked. “I mean, Blossom here is okay. But I’d rather Butter… **GAAAAAHHHH. COLD, VERY COLD!** ” The foursome froze as they looked over at the squealing Bubbles. Blossom licked her lips as she climbed off her sister.

“You were saying, Bubbles?” she asked with a smirk on her lips. Bubbles pressed her hands to her crotch as she rolled into the fetal position.

“Ice breath. Nice,” Boomer laughed. He lifted his hips to meet the thrusts that he and Butch brought Buttercup down for. He took his hands off her hips and placed them under his head between Boomer’s legs, letting his brothers do all the work for him.

“You enjoying the view down there, bro?” Boomer asked before he dropped to his knees. His balls hung and swung less than an inch above Brick’s face. 

“I think I could get used to it,” Brick smirked.

Boomer came first. Despite Butch’s attempt to pull Buttercup back, he held her head in a firm grasp. He felt Buttercup’s lips sealed tightly around the base of his shaft as he came against the back of her throat. His thick jets of seed pooled at the base of her tongue, and Boomer slowly eased himself back through his climax. He painted the inside of Buttercup’s mouth before he pulled her off after his final spurt. He lifted Buttercup’s head so his lips could meet hers. His tongue dove into her mouth to taste his seed in their kiss. All three Powerpuff’s were surprised by this. Out of everything that had happened tonight, this was the last thing that they expected. A few drops of cum dribbled out from the corners of their mouth and fell onto Brick’s face, just as his cock erupted inside Buttercup’s slit.

“Hey! Watch it!” He growled as he wiped the cum from his face. Boomer paid his brother no mind as Buttercup shared his load with him. He pulled away from the kiss as a single strand of saliva broke between their lips.

“Come on, it’s not going to kill you,” Boomer said as he swallowed.

“You’re the one with the cum fetish, Boomer. Not me!”

“Are you two done?” Butch asked his brothers. Without waiting for an answer, he lifted Buttercup off his brothers and slammed into her ass one last time. One hand went to her clit while his cock twitched and sprayed his second load of seed into her well-fucked body. Buttercup came almost straight away. She squirted over Brick’s black and red top. Brick moved out of the way just in time for Butch to let Buttercup collapse onto the bed at Boomer’s feet. His cock slipped from her ass as the final spurt splashed across her rear cheeks. Brick stood up and carelessly wiped the seed from his hand on Boomer’s shirt.

“You could have warned me you were going to drop her.” Butch just shrugged his shoulders.

“You okay, Buttercup?” Blossom asked as she knelt beside her sister. Panting in the afterglow of her orgasm and with a satisfied smile on her lips, Buttercup nodded. 

“I’m fucking amazing.” She muttered to herself.

“Well, this has been fun. I can’t say I expected tonight to go like that. But I think I can say we’ll be back.” Brick said as he and Boomer slipped their pants and shoes back on. Butch zipped up to the roof to grab his clothes and got dressed in the air beside his brothers.

“Yeah,” Butch smiled. “‘Cause I think the only thing better than kicking your butts is fucking ’em!” Brick and Boomer lifted themselves into the air next to their brother. 

“We’ll see you girls soon,” Boomer said as the Rowdyruff’s flew out into the night sky. Blossom floated over to the windows to close them, shaking her head at the mess that Butch left on the outside. Deciding to worry about it in the morning, she pulled it shut. 

“Ahem.” Buttercup and Blossom both turned to Bubbles as she cleared her throat.

“My turn?”


End file.
